


Fragile

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: The mutual pining has to bubble over sometime
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> This scene popped into my head and doesn’t belong in any other fic, so I figured I’d make an honest actual 100 word drabble out of it

Cody couldn’t say which of them started the kiss, only that after ages of wanting it was almost too much to actually have. Obi-wan’s mouth fit perfectly against his own. The fresh trimmed edges of his beard scratched right up to the edge of discomfort without tipping over it. The warm wool of his robe itched between Cody’s fingers. He leaned in even as Obi-wan pulled back. 

“We have to be careful.” A gentle whisper. Cody felt the words gust over his lips as much as he heard them. He tightened his grip on Obi-wan’s robe. 

“I’m not that fragile.”


End file.
